Broken Memories
by oblivion keyblade
Summary: Propelled by the grief and anger after Sora's death, Kairi decides to do something about it. Paired with Axel and a few other interesting characters along the way, they seek to avenge their beloved friend. KairiXOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any copyrights associated with it. But the OC and the stard are mine!!!

**

* * *

**

Broken Memories

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"_ _Sora cried as pain exploded through his body, and he saw a metal rod shaped like a key coming through his back._

"_Why Riku?_ _I thought we were friends again. I thought…….."The last words drained from his mouth as he fell to his stomach. Puddles of blood came out of the hole in his back as he took one last look at his two companions, Donald and Goofy. _

"_Well you thought wrong Sora." Riku said with an evil smile on his face and an icy cold tone on his breath._

_Kairi stood there frozen to the ground with fear. She tried to speak but the words just died in her throat. However much she wanted to, she could do nothing. Shivers were sent down her spine as he turned toward and said "You're next!" _

Kairi woke in her bed as a sudden jolt of fear was sent through her body. The vivid memory of Sora's death was clear in her mind even though an entire year had passed. She hated Riku for that even though he was one of her best friends ever since they were kids on Destiny Islands. She took a glance at the clock which read 1:37 with a bright red glow. She figured that she might as well get up and get her day started since she couldn't fall back asleep. After Kairi had gotten dressed and was eating breakfast, a black portal appeared in front of the enormous table in the dining room at Disney Castle. Out of it walked Axel, a man dressed in a black robe with spiky red hair.

"What are you doing here Axel? I thought Sora killed you right before he died."

"That pathetic waste of time, kill me? Kairi, you are so naïve." Axel's words cut through Kairi like Sora's keyblade through all those heartless. She couldn't believe that he was calling Sora pathetic.

"What's with you? You and I both know that if Riku hadn't interfered, you would be pushing up daisies."

"Heh. That's what you think. I had Sora beat that whole time." Axel said with confidence.

Kairi figured that she had no reason to fight this battle any longer and instead asked "So then, what are you doing here?"

"Finally, a real question. I came to ask you for your help. When Sora died, Roxas died as well because he was Sora's nobody. I want revenge on Riku as much as you do."

Kairi thought about it for a little bit and came to the conclusion that she didn't need his help to kill her old best friend.

"Suit yourself." Axel said as he walked off back into the black portal that he created. Then he stopped and said "You know what, here take this. You'll need it more than I do." He tossed a wooden rod to Kairi and then walked off through the portal. She looked at the thing and recognized it as a magic staff. The weird thing about it was that it wasn't what most people would expect to be a staff, instead it was a double-sided staff with a metal blade at the end of both sides, so she decided to call it a stard ( you know sword and staff mixed together.). Kairi thought about what Axel had just done and ran through the portal right as it was closing. She reappeared in a large room with thirteen seats. In some of the seats men in black robes the same as Axel's sat holding various types of weapons, one of them even held a guitar.

Axel looked at her with his eyes wide open and asked her "What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming. You should know not to walk into the portal of an organization thirteen member, especially not with a keyblade. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" An evil smile appeared on the face of the man in the highest chair. "Get her." All of the men in chairs jumped in unison as if they had rehearsed it. "Kairi, get behind me!" Axel yelled in an ordering voice as he pulled out both of his chakrums and lit them on fire. "Are you actually are going to take on your own teammates to protect that girl?" the man who appeared to be the leader said.

"The only teammate I've ever had is dead thanks to Riku. I never even like any of the rest of you wimps." While he was talking he created another portal and motioned for Kairi to leave. She saw what he was trying to do and left. Axel left after she did through the same portal. They arrived in twilight town.

"You look confused Kairi."

"Well I am. Why are we here? Why didn't you take me back to Disney Castle?"

"There's still one person I want to get for the team to take out Riku."

"Who else is there?"

"You'll see." Axel said in a mysterious voice.

They walked through Twilight Town into the big hole in the wall at the Tram Common. At the end of the hole was the forest that connected the old deserted mansion to the rest of Twilight Town. He walked right through the forest unphased by all the heartless appeared around them. He took out his chakrums and told Kairi "Here's your training. These shadow heartless are about the easiest enemies you're going to face."

Kairi took out the stard and all of a sudden she felt a magical rush of mysterious jolt of through her body as if the stard had some kind of magic power to it other than casting spells. It was something she knew was beyond her control. Even though she had not ever used the weapon before, she felt like she had been using it as long as Sora had the keyblade as though they had some kind of connection. She took out the heartless without a problem.

"Not bad, but these are a little harder." Axel said.

Then 6 dusk nobodies appeared and attacked Kairi. Again she took them out without a problem.

"Very good. Now you get to try me."

"What! I'm not going to fight you!"

"Then DIE!" Axel said with an evil grin on his face.

Kairi, not knowing what to do, took out her stard and tried blocking the chakrums without hurting Axel.

"Well you're not bad, but you're not ready to take on Riku yet."

"That's probably because I don't want to hurt you, seeing as of how you haven't done anything to you."\

"You see that's the problem with women warriors, they let their emotions get in the way of everything."

"Yeah, well that's better than men who don't let emotions in at all. They just block them out as though they don't even exist." Kairi said in an angry tone. She couldn't believe that the whole fighting Axel thing was all just a setup.

"You see women are so naïve. All of them. They think that they're right about everything, and they're not. In fact they're not even right half of the time." Axel said. He didn't know what it was, but he seemed to enjoy making Kairi mad.

"UHHHHHHH. Just shut up Axel, and let's go get that guy you wanted to get from here."

"Who said you were done with your training yet?" And with that he ran towards Kairi and set his chakrums on fire. She slashed at him with the stard, but he dodged with a nice flip. To recover from the attack, she pulled it up over her head and started spinning it with force. As the stard began to gain momentum, she threw it at Axel and hit him right in the chest, but what used to be Axel melted into a dark shadow, and the stard fell to the ground.

"Lesson number one: never throw a weapon that's not specifically designed to be thrown. That just allows your enemy to pick it up and leaves you defenseless, except for your own ability to dodge. So in other words, if that happens, you can't win. Try again."

She leaped at him and slashed, but right as she was about to hit him turned the blades of the stard and attacked him from a different spot. This time the stard met the cold hard steel of the chakrums. Kairi continued attacking Axel for what seemed like hours, and her arms were about to fall off. She delivered one last blow and fell to her knees with fatigue.

"Impressive. You lasted longer than I expected I didn't think you'd last a whole three hours with that heavy stard." Axel said with amusement. "I would have given you a lighter weapon, but that was all I had, so you got stuck with it. Eventually you'll get used to it." He looked down at Kairi and saw she was too tired to continue and added "Alright let's go see my friend."

Kairi wondered if they would be able to stay a while so she could rest her arms. She could barely walk with the weight of the stard to carry, and when Axel noticed, he motioned for her to give it to him.

"Cure!" He said, and all of a sudden she felt all of the fatigue flow out of every vein in her body.

"Nice. Now give me that before you hurt yourself." Kairi said with laughter. She grabbed the stard out of Axel's grasp and they headed toward the old abandoned mansion. Kairi was a little started when she saw what state of disrepair it was in. She wondered what kind of weirdo Axel knew lived in that place. They reached the gated and it was locked, although Kairi had no idea what would want to go into that place unless they were on some important business. Axel tapped the lock three times and then kicked the gate with extreme force. The gate stayed closed, but made a rather loud cranking sound. Then some strange man walked out of the mansion...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Chapter Complete!!!!! I hope you liked it. If you want the second chapter R&R!!! You can also give me ideas for the second chapter if you want. I'll always enjoy help from my fans. Thanks for reading!


End file.
